Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures (abbreviated as PvZA or PvZ Adventures) was a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap Games that was available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26th, 2013, was released on May 20th, 2013, and closed on October 12th, 2014. The game had three modes: a town-building mode where players could build up their town by buying buildings and decorations and planting plants, and a Road Trip mode where players defended their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. The players could also play Brainball mode, they invaded other players' town to get brains, the five players with most brains in the leaderboard could get gems. On July 14, 2014, a message appeared to all players that the game would close on October 12, 2014. This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game to shut down.https://www.facebook.com/pvzadventures/posts/744896225577587 Game modes *Road Trip *Brainball Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Adventures remained a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that could be used during battle. Seed slots are unlocked for Zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player took along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of either 15 or 25 of each plant type could be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There were two types of battles: road trip battles, which played similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defended their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players could attack another player's city with zombies (costed coins) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). The attacked player will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all their houses in advance. If the player lost a zombie battle, the target house became unusable, and must be repaired. The attacker could speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of 15 fog. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. KO'ed plants can be revived for 25 sun after 10 or so seconds. #During combat, the player could click on plants to "buff" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gained either attack power or attack range for five seconds, while stunned zombies were frozen in place for three seconds. This ability costed 25 sun per use, had infinite uses, and doesn't have a cool down. #The sun given would increase to 100 sun more because zombies appearing more earlier. #In the Road Trip game mode, after completing a map, the player would have to spend an amount of gems to unlock the next map. Currency This game had four different currencies: #'Coins'. These were periodically generated by town buildings. Planting a plant in the planter boxes in town costed coins. More advanced plants costed more coins. #''' Zombucks. These were dropped by zombies, and were given to the player as rewards for completing quests and beating stages in road-trip mode. Zombucks were used in town mode to buy and upgrade buildings, place decorations, clean up the town and summon zombies. # Gems. These were purchased with real money, and could be converted to the various resources at a predetermined ratio. Gems were also used to expedite wait times for constructing or upgrading buildings. # Sun'. These dropped in battles against zombies from the sky, and are periodically created by Sunflowers. Sun did not carry over across battles. Road Trip Stages The road trip mode had the following map stages, each with a varying number of levels: Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Snow Pea *Jalapeño *Magnet Plant (replacement of Magnet-shroom) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower New plants *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea (VIP) *Beeshooter (VIP) *Hard-nut (VIP) *Acespearagus (VIP) *Power Flower (VIP) *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer (VIP) *Ice Queen Pea (VIP) *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar (VIP) *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom (VIP) *Chilly Pepper Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar Zombie (Gargantuar) New zombies *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie NPCs Quest Givers Boosts Boosts were add-ons that you can use during a level. They are generated from buildings, and could also be purchased with gems. ''Note: The Taco Truck dropped a random boost. Achievements Each stage has 3 main achievements and 33 known secret ones. Update history Concepts Gallery Trailer Trivia *In an interview with The Verge, Executive Producer Curt Bererton said that "Figuring out a core combat that would allow players to defend their towns in interesting ways, while also being a truly fun standalone experience, took a lot of iteration. We prototyped 11 different variants of combat: some were very traditional path-based tower defenses where the zombies did not attack the plants, but we felt this lost some of the appeal of the original game." [1 ] *Even though Plants vs. Zombies 2 is considered to be the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies, this was the second Plants vs. Zombies game released. *This is currently the only game without Tall-nut as Wall-nut's replacement. *During the time when the game was first released starting on June 10, 2013, users that play Zuma Blitz (another Facebook game created by PopCap) who try Plants vs. Zombies Adventures will recieve a pack of 25 Zuma® Blitz Candy Leis for free. [2 ] *PopCap gave the users 100,000 gems as a gift for the game shutting down. *This is the first game that introduced human characters other than Crazy Dave on-screen. **Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville is currently the only other game to introduce human NPCs other than Dave **However, the Plants vs. Zombies Comics do feature other human characters. *This is the first, and so far only game, to not have Flag Zombie in it. *This is the first game not to have Dr. Zomboss in it. *An art style similar to this game's was used in an early stage of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *One of the Zombie Groans used for this game was used for the Pirate Seas zombies. External links *Official website *Official Facebook page References ru:Plants vs. Zombies: Adventures Category:Games that have closed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures